Girl time rush remake
by haylinraven
Summary: I messed up the first time if i  have errors in spelling please tell me ok  A girl band who only makes it because of one of the members ties works with big time rush but these girls have horriable past so will love spark between Gustavo's two bands?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

So time to disclaim

Diclaimer: i dont own big time rush because if i did the well would I write this fanfiction?

I dont own most of the ocs just Sussie! or make it shine! or a little faster! NOW READ!

It was a great morning for Kennadee or KC as her friends call her. She didn't talk back to any teachers today and actually got 98 on her science she walked to her locker she heard a vocie she knew too well calling her name. " KC! KC! GUESS WHAT!" A very eager japaness girl yelled. As soon as Kennadee opened her mouth the blueish black haired asian answered for her. " Theres a record producer coming to town and he is looking for a girl group! That could be us! We could be famous! DO YOU SE..." asian half yelled half said. The asian looked to see a hand over her mouth. " Su calm down ok?" Sussie nodded. Just then three other girls came there way. " I'm guessing she told you a part of it? " a black haired hispanic asked. "yea what the rest Mar" a small blond asked in a hint of a british accent asked."Well my brother Carlos is signed with him so the producer is gunna see if we got what is takes to make it." she answered looking down at the small girl." Well knowing us well make it with our skills we might be way better then your brothers band." A some what tall girl with platiom blond hair with pink and blue steaks said."Cj are you sure? I mean we are kinda never played in front of anyone." the small girl pointed out. "look piper we got right fearless leader?" she asked looking at KC. Kennadee made a face she hated when Colleen called her that but they she ignored the comment and looked at piper. " You know we got this."

_B_T_R_

Soon after school they praticed and they sounded amazing. It was in a few that producer would be here. As soon he got there they saw a man who looked like he sawllowed a` piano [ Collen had whisper this to the others] with werid glasses. "Ok so who is related to one of the dogs?" he asked. The girls look at each other. Marielle spoke up " you mean Carlos?" "yes" Oh me" she said cheerfuly." ok my name is Gustavo Rocque I produce Big time rush." Then a woman came next to him " I'm Kelly Wainwright his assitant" she said with a smile. "ok you can start now!" Gustavo yelled. Kennadee looked angey " KC stop. Lets just start ok."Kennadee nodded. They all got in posion.

{MAKE IT SHINE BY VICTORIA JUSTICE}

The beat started slow then Sussie sang with the beatHere I am, once again feeling lost but now and then I breath it in to let it go.{ the beat got faster and so did she}and you don't know  
>where you are now or what it will come to if only somebody could hear When you figure out how your lost in the moment you disappear.{ now the beat is exactly where she wants it}You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action you're never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction Not a fantasy Just remember me when it turns out right 'cause you know that if you living' your imagination tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination In my victory Just remember me when i make it shine!{songs over}<p>

"So what did you think?" they asked together. " What i thought! WHAT I THOUGHT!

**CHAPTER 2**

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN BTR OR THE SONG JUST A LITTLE FASTER

**LAST TIME ON : GIRL TIME RUSH:**

_So what did you think? they asked together. "What I thought? WHAT I THOUGHT!"_

"I thought it was going to L.A to become famous. BUT you might have to go threw my boot camp but you seem ready to start recoding. "YES!" The girls screamed they all packed for the trip to the place that made people famous.L.A. Marielle called Ms Knight and told her dont tell the guys but if they could stay with them. Of course she said to ask there parents whom had already had said yes so all had to do was get an extention on the apartment which with the money Rocque Records provided she would be able to.

**IN PLAMWOODS HOTEL, LA**

" Ugh! stupid planes never have comfotable chairs for me!" Piper exclaimed. "Maybe when you grow a few more inches you'll we fine."Colleen proclaimed. The girls had just pulled into the hotel the guys where at. As the exited the limo they walked to the man at the front desk. "Welcome to the Palmwoods. What can I help you with?" A man with glasses who looked kinda fat asked Susie (a/n my bad this is the correct way to spell it)." Uh the keys to the extended..." she started as she looked down at her paper."...2J" she said. "Um I need the money for making this whole thing happen" he said wth a smirk. Kennadee sighed. Gustavo told her that he would say that. She handed him the check. He handed them each a key "Have a Palm woods day." he said with fake happyness. "By the way the name is Bitters!" He shouted as the walked away. Susie being Susie asked some one how to get there decipite the others yelling at her. She went up to a pony tail wearing blonde and a curly haired brunnet. "Hi me and my friends are new here can you tell us how to get to 2J?" she asked. The blonde spoke up first "Um yea take the elevator to the second floor and make a right you'll see it and Hi I'm Jo Tylor." Jo said. The brunnet spoke next " I'm Camille Roberts. Uh why are you going to 2J people live there already?"Camille asked. "I'm Susie know the people from 2J infact one of my friends is related to one of them." "Sorry to butt in but we gotta go nice to meet you!" Colleen yelled from over her shoulder.

**SECOND FLOOR: **

As soon as the girls got off the elevator they guys screaming. "Uh I think thats them." Colleen said. They walked until they saw a door with a small but noticable **2J** on it. "This must be the place." Piper said. Kennadee knocked on the door and when it opened a surpised blonde with green eyes looked in to hers. "Um hi there?...Marielle what are you doing here?" he asked. "Umm..." was all he got til Piper made up anexcuse she whispered to Susie and the others. "_Because we wanna be famous._" they sang beautfully. "GIRLS Come in!" Ms Knight yelled.

They walked in to see the other members of the boyband.**(1)** "CARLOS!" "SWEET PEA!" Marielle and Carlos shouted before embracing each other. Then Logan opened his arms and smiled. Marielle huged him too. " Um dont you guys remember us?" A left out Susie and Piper asked. " Well duh you guys are in the same grade as us why would'nt we?" James asked. They shrugged as the guys walked over and said there respectable hello's. Kendall and Kennadee both talking about the sports they play. **(2) **James and Colleen made an intresting arguement about hair produces. Logan and Marielle both agreeing that being a doctor would be an amazing job. While Carlos and Susie both were talking about just about anything. "Hey KC theres a hockey game in tommorow and I was wondering if you would got with me?"Kendall asked. "Sure I would love to." she responded with a smile. _She has a pretty smile._Kendall thought." SO CJ wanna go to the new cuda and morabi showing?" James asked with his to die for smirk. "I dont know I'm really busy these days you know but I'll fit it in my plans." she said. _She is really pretty but it wont take much of the james charm to woo her._He thought."Hey listen there is a doctor convension and I have two tickets just for but I was kinda hoping that in the slightest chance that you would go with me?" Logan mummbled. Marielle was blushing. " Of coruse! I mean yea..." she said trying and failing to keep her cool._ WOW shes so amazing._he thought. " Susie there is a carnive tonight and the guys are going and I wanted you to go. With me but its ok to say no everyother girl I asked said that."he said in a very sad voice. Susie looked at him and said " why would anyone say no your cute funny and..." she stopped her self. "I uh ment like your really cool but I would love to go with you!" she told him. _Is it wrong to think your sister's best friend is cute? Well she's my age and we talked all the time in Minnesota_.He thought.

**CARNIVLE**

The guys went ith the girls and well both partys did there best to look good. Kennadee wore a purple baby doll dress with a black short sleave cardigan with purple flats and black wore a gold off shoulder shirt with a black rolled up sleave jacket and black skinny jeans with black and gold nikes. Marielle wore a offwhite rose print dress with white tights and white wore a long sleave black tee and over that a white tee that sparkled white a black frilly skirt black tights and black flats. Susie asked Colleen to help her, Kennadee asked Marielle,Colleen asked Susie, and Marielle asked had left early wearing a black long sleave dress with tights and gladiators. (picture the guys in the outfits they wore after they turned human in big time halloween) "Wow..."was all anyone could Gustavo and Kelly came up to the boys. "Dogs we have a surpise for you and its a new girl band." Gustavo said with an his voice going up then down. "WHAT?"the boys said "YEA! Get over it! It seems you already know them." Gustavo said. The boys looked at the girls. "you where gunna replace us?"Carlos asked. "WHAT? Carlos why would I? He said he needed two bands!" Susie yelled to him with tears in her eyes. He felt bad but then he thought for a second she was replacing them so no emotions for her." I can't belived I liked you but you're gunna lie in my face?" he replied angerly. Now the tears just poured out of her face. The guy whom she had developed a crush on hated her for what?. Kennadee was angery nobody hurt any of her friends feelings. So she got in his face. "Look were telling the truth but if you idoits are to full of your selfs to relize that..."She started until Kendall got in her face. "HEY! Leave them alone if your gunna yell, yell at me becuase you girls are liars!"Kendall retorted. Kennadee was mad. NOBODY CALLED HER FRIENDS LIARS! "YOU CAN FORGET THE HOCKEY GAME CUASE I'M NOT GOING WITH A JERK!"She yelled. The other girls were comforting Susie and they all left. "DOGS! THERE NOT LIARS! I REALLY DID NEED TWO BANDS SO I CALLED CARLOS' SISTER AND THEN HERE WE ARE NOW!" Gustavo yelled. Now the guys all felt like idoits. They hated them for nothing! Carlos could'nt belive he made someone cry let alone a girl he liked! Kendall felt stupid for calling them liars and well everything. Logan and James had not even spoke to the other two in the girl band instead they gave the girls mean very mean glares. They all looked at each other and ran after the girls but it was to late.

-**ROCQUE RECORDS**

The girls were about to start recording a song. The instuments started.**(3)**

(susie)You keep calling it a crash and burn  
>Just wait your turn you might have time to speak<br>There barely was a lesson learned  
>Cause it return no favors back to me<p>

I'm sure it tasted oh so sweet  
>But it was never good enough for me<br>I bit the tongue behind my teeth  
>It was never good enough for me<p>

(all)Chorus:  
>You said you always keep your word<br>Show me what you're after  
>I thought you promised me the world<br>Tell me what you're after  
>Go on and take it way to far<br>Cause here we are waiting once again  
>You said you always keep your word<br>Show me what you're after  
>Just a little faster<p>

(susie)Verse 2:  
>Are mine the only eyes that see<br>So steadily this cut and dry routine  
>Even when you're by my side<br>I still need time to feel the company

I'm sure it tasted oh so sweet  
>But it was never good enough for me<br>I bit the tongue behind my teeth  
>It was never good enough for me<p>

(all)Chorus:  
>You said you always keep your word<br>Show me what you're after  
>I thought you promised me the world<br>Tell me what you're after  
>Go on and take it way to far<br>Cause here we are waiting once again  
>You said you always keep your word<br>Show me what you're after  
>Just a little faster<p>

(susie)Just a little faster

Hold your breath now the bad blood's wearing thin  
>From the pain that settles in when we learn too much to soon<br>Hold your breath now the bad blood's wearing thin  
>From the pain that settles in when we learn too much to soon<p>

(all)Chorus:  
>You said you always keep your word<br>Show me what you're after  
>I thought you promised me the world<br>Tell me what you're after  
>Go on and take it way to far<br>Cause here we are waiting once again  
>You said you always keep your word<br>Show me what you're after  
>(all)It was never good enough for me<br>Show me what you're after  
>( this line just susie)Just a little faster<p>

"Good job girls but you need a name for your band."Kelly said. "Witch."they said together."what?"kelly asked hurt."No the name of our band Witch." Marielle explained. When they got out of the sound booth Kelly turned to Susie. "was the song about carlos?" she asked. "WHO? Oh you mean the heartbreaking jerk who called me a liar for nothing then yes." Susie responded angerly. "She still is mad at them but which of us is'nt."Piper told her. Piper heard from the girls what had happend. As if by magic the guys came from around the corner. "Susie I'm so sorry I am an idoit I should have listen to..."Carlos back was to him but when she turn around the anger in her eyes alomst made him flich." You think an apoligy is gunna help you? YOU DESTORYED MY HEART!" She he surpised them both, he hugged her. She hugged back."I'm sorry."She whispered."For what? You had every right to be mad." He whispered still in each others are with little space they closed it and they pulled away they both thought the same thing :MY FIRST KISS! "I...was sorry for the kinda was about you..." she whispered. "And I'm kind of a jerk." he said. "do you want to go out with me?" Carlos asked. "I, um yea" Susie said nodding and blushing. Meanwhile Piper and James where talking but not about them selfs about Colleen. "I feel so dumb I hated a amzing girl for what? I'm an idoit!" James yelled. Piper looked at him and put a hand on his shoulder."She's like this all the time she stopped talking to me for a week after I ate her chocolate bar." she explained."Your really cool but um how old are you?"he smiled. "14 and proud! I was in a few of your classes." she said. "Oh yeah your that one kid in my science class." he said. They talked for awhile but there not the only ones. Logan sighed as he approched Marielle." I'm sorry I am a real jerk please forgive me."Logan said. "Logan your no prince charming and your certinly not perfect but if I'm gunna be a true ...friend to you I'll have to accept it so I accept your said. "No thats not why I want you to like me again because you feel ready to!" He exclaimed. "I do! In fact I might like you alot!" she yelled back and with wide eyes she bolted to the door. Kendall was in a heated staring contest with Kennadee only his eyes were filled with sorrow and hers were filled with anger. "Ok you two seem really busy so I'm just gunna go!" Colleen said. Finally Kendall spoke "I'm sorry I didn't mean..." But he was cut off by Kennadee. "NO BECAUSE IF YOU WERE "SORRY" YOU WOULD HAVE NEVER SAID IT!" She yelled. "But how am I gunna learn for my mistakes if I can't make them?" He qustioned. He thought she would have thought about it and forgave him but she just got angeryer. "YOU THINK BEFORE YOU SPEAK!" She retorted as if she didn't hear was going to say something until words didn't come to his mind. Out of anger she turned and walked the same way Collen did.

_**OK PPL HOW DO YOU LIKE IT? IF I GET AT LEAST 4 REVEIWS I WILL GET 3&4 UP BY TONIGHT! OH AND THESE(_) ARE LITTLE THINGS I KINDA GUNNA DO THERE NOT A/N BUT THEY ARE SO HERE THEY ARE**_

_**(1) I WAS TO LAZY TO DESCRIBE THEM LOLZ**_

_**(2)I TRIED TO PUT THE MAIN THINGS THE BOYS LIKE INTO THE COUPLES**_

_**(3) THAT LINE IS JUST THERE THE SONG IS STILL IN CHAP 2 SO IT IS DISCLAIMED**_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 3**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN BIG TIME RUSH,THE OCS EXCEPT SUSIE, ANY KIND OF GUY,WE ARE WHO WE ARE, OR anything else except a orange lizard , purple squshie thing, a purple spinner top , and a Chuck E. Chesse cup. Oh n this is a birthday gift for HAYLINRAVEN! WHOS BIRTHDAY WAS 9/27! e(dont think im like 10 or something because of the cup but hey have your fam throw you last second party with a baby!) NOW READ!**

**WEEKS LATER: Apartment 2 J: **

After some time both bands spoke to each other but Carlos and Susie kept a secrect relationship from there friends, well more Susie then Carlos. Marielle and Logan had spoken about there "conversation". Logan was debating in his mind if he should ask her out or not. James and Piper were like the best of friends now while Colleen made slow progress with speaking to him. Kendall was at a loss with Kennadee. All she said was hi,bye, and what time did Gustavo want us.

Marielle walked in the kitchen in long sleave pink pjs with clouds on them. She rubbed her eyes as she walked over to the dinner table. Logan got up and pulled out a chair for her to sit in. "Thanks Logs**(1)**." She said after a yawn. " No need to thank me. Its what gentalmen do." he Knight gave her a plate." Foods almost done." she said quickly. She turned bad to the food that seemed to wake up the others. The only other person still sleeping was Susie. " Wow! Who could sleep through Mama Knight's cooking?" James asked with a smile. "Umm that would be Susie she slept through alot of things like an earthquake**(2)**." Colleen said flatly. Carlos got out of his seat and into Susie's and Colleen's room. The next thing the others heard was "CARLOS! HAHAH ST..STO...STOP! HAHAHA!" The others joined in on the laughter. Soon an upset Susie walked out in a black pajama shirt with no sleaves and black shorts. Carlos had a huge grin on his face but pulled a seat by him for Susie and pushed it in when she sat down."Thanks but dont tickle me I go crazy just ask them." Susie said. As he sat down he saw a bunch of head nodding from the girls except for Katie. " So umm hey are you guys already have a mannager right?" Katie asked. "Yeah. Why?" Kennadee asked. "Um no reason..." Katie responded while mumbling something else. "FOODS READY!" Mrs Knight yelled. The girls where about to get up and help until the boys beat them to it. After the food was on the table and Mrs Knight took her seat and then the boys **almost **dug in but they stopped and offered the food to the girls with nervous smiles on there faces. After everone ate they changes into there swimming stuff and left to the pool except Mrs Knight who had to go shopping. They were playing pool volley ball. Team 1 was Kendall, Susie, Carlos,Marielle, and Katie. Team 2 had James, Kennadee, Logan, Colleen, and Piper. So far both teams were doing well then Marielle came into Logan's mind. He watched with a dropped jaw Marielle jump out the water. Her 2 piece was blue and white with strings on the bottoms. Of course he didn't watch the vollyball and got hit in his face with the ball. "Dude pay attetion and stop staring at the other side!" James yelled. Then Carlos held the ball and said " Wait staring? Logan who were you looking at?" Carlos demaned. " Umm..." Logan said. "Well?" " Uh at Susie?" he asked. He saw anger in his friends face. " SUSIE IS OFF LIMITS TO YOU!" Carlos yelled. "OK Um Carlos?" Logan asked. "WHAT?" He asked in a hurtful way. " I wa...wasnt staring at Susie I was straing at...Ma...Marielle..." he said. Everyone's eyes where wide.

**I know short chap but hey im sorry.**

**(1) HIS NEW NICKNAME**

**(2) I USED THAT BECAUSE I SLEPT THREW THE EARTHQUAKE IN VARGINA SO YEAH.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 4 **

**HI PEOPLE WHO TAKE THE TIME TO READ THIS. I WOULD LIKE TO THANK YOU SO I THE ONLY WAY HOW IS TO UPDATE. OH AND DRAMA! OK THIS TIME IM GUNNA ACCTUALY USE SONGS. SO I DONT OWN Best friends Brother OR LIKE EM ALL BY JACOB LATAMORE. I DONT OWN BTR OR THE OCS EXECPT SUSIE. NOW READ!**

**PALMWOODS POOL.**

"YOU WHAT!" Was all Carlos yelled before acting Logan. It took Kendall ,James, and all the girls to pull Carlos off Logan. " Carlos stop!" Marielle yelled. Carlos snapped his head and looked at her. "WHY HE WAS LOOKING AT YOU!" He yelled. What she said next surpised him "I like him and why where you all defencive of Susie?". Everyone looked at Susie. " Because were dating..." Susie mumbled. " What I couldn't here you?" Colleen asked. Susie sighed. " Me and Carlos are dating. There I said it!" She said thorwing her arms in the air. She thought Marielle was gunna do the same thing Carlos did to Logan but instead she got a hug. Carlos looked at his sister and girlfriend hug. " Umm I'm confused." Kennadee said. "I'm not mad at her because shes dating him and I knew she kinda liked him before." Marielle explained. " Carlos you shouldn't be mad at Logan I mean he is your best friend." Piper said. "Yeah and if Mar is not mad the you shouldn't be. I mean it was kinda the same thing if you think about it." Susie said. Logan who had been quite the whole time looked at Carlos whom was nodding and swam/walked **(1)** to Marielle. "Do you want to be my girlfriend." Logan said looking staight in her eyes. Before she could answer james asked "I thought you couldn't ask girls out?" " I can if its Marielle." Logan responed. "Yes I'LL BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"Marielle screamed. They hugged. Then they kissed and soon Carlos and Susie were kissing. " Eww gross get a room!" Colleen and James productions They left the pool for dinner.

**THE NEXT DAY...**

In the studio the girls had there name changed to _GListening LOVE._ All of the girls were in there spots and they got the signal to start.

**BEST FRIENDS BROTHER:**

I call you up when I know he's at home.  
>I jump out of my skin when he picks up the phone.<br>Why can I tell if he's looking at me?  
>Should I give him a smile?<br>Should I get up and leave?  
>I know it's strange, I don't what I'm thinking<br>But is it wrong if I see him this weekend?  
>I really hope I can get him alone.<br>I just don't, don't want her to know.

[Chorus]  
>Yeeeeaaah<br>My best friend's brother is the one for me!  
>Yeeeeaaah<br>A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3!  
>I don't want to, but I want to,<br>Cause I just can't get you out of my mind!  
>Yeeeeaaah<br>My best friend's brother is the one for me!  
>BFB! BFB!<br>My best friend's brother. My best friend's brother.

I kinda think that I might be his type.  
>Because when you're not around, he's not acting too shy.<br>Sometimes I feel like he might make a move.  
>Is this all in my head?<br>I don't know what to do.  
>I know it's strange, I don't know what he's thinking.<br>But is it wrong if I see him this weekend?  
>[ From: <span>.netread/v/victoria-justice-lyrics/best-friend_]  
>I really hope I can get him alone.<br>I just don't, don't want her to know.

[Chorus]  
>Yeeeeaaah<br>My best friend's brother is the one for me!  
>Yeeeeaaah<br>A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3.  
>I don't want to, but I want to,<br>Cause I just can't get you out of my mind and  
>Yeeeeaaah<br>My best friend's brother is the one for me!  
>BFB! BFB!<br>My best friend's brother. My best friend's brother.  
>BFB! BFB!<br>My best friend's brother. My best friend's brother.

Cause he's such a dream.  
>Yeah<br>And you know what I mean,  
>If you weren't related.<p>

[Chorus]  
>Yeeeeaaah<br>My best friend's brother is the one for me!  
>Yeeeeaaah<br>A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3.  
>I don't want to, but I want to!<br>Cause I just can't get you out of mind and  
>Yeeeeaaah<br>My best friend's brother is the one for me!  
>BFB! BFB!<br>My best friend's brother. My best friend's brother.  
>BFB! BFB!<br>My best friend's brother. My best friend's brother.

Once the girls were done and " perfect" the boys got in and put on there headphones. There song beat began.

**LIKE EM ALL:**

(CARLOS)Shes the prettiest thing that you ever did see  
>You may not see her in the magazines<br>But I know that she gotta be made for me  
>Cause we fit together so perfectly<p>

(ALL)Chorus

Ohh shes the baddest (repeats*4)

I'm so impressed cause she got it all  
>So beautiful I see all your flaws<br>I like them all  
>I like the all<br>It don't matter to me  
>Cause I like the way you are<p>

Every single one of your flaws  
>It don't matter cause you have a heart<br>I like them all  
>I like the all<br>It don't matter to me  
>Cause I like the way you are<p>

(JAMES)Ain't no way I could see someone else for me  
>Shes the Juliet in my love story<br>Back back it up  
>Cant no one compete<br>[- From :.net/read/j/jacob-latimore-lyrics/like-_Em-all-(Ft.-diggy-simmons) -]  
>If I was a .. shes the kick to my beat<p>

Chorus

(ALL)Shes the baddest (repeats)  
>It don't matter cause I like them all<p>

(LOGAN)I like your flaws you are perfect the way you are  
>All I would change is your name to make you mine<br>I like your attitude cant even get mad at you  
>Whether its Malibu or Jamaica Avenue<br>With you its all the same  
>I like it when you wear your hair that way<br>I like it with no make up on your face  
>I like it mama say mama sa<p>

(KENDALL)Ain't a thing that you want  
>I got you ma<br>We can head to Soho  
>The boutique shop<br>On your marks, now set, go  
>Shop till you drop<br>Here the key now let go  
>My heart solo<p>

After they were done the two couples kissed. The other four shook there head while a confused Gustavo and Kelly were wide eyed. " Girls you have school soon and boys this time YOUR STAYING HERE!" Gustavo yelled. Then all of a sudden all they heard was Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.

**(1) THERE SIT IN THE POOL**


	4. Chapter 4

**I JUST WANNA SAY THANK YOU TO MY REVEIWERS. THIS IS A NEW CHAP BUT BECAUSE EVERYDAY I GET A REVEIW IT MAKES ME VERY HAPPY AND I LOVE THE POSTIVE REVIEWS. I REALLY MAKES MY DAY BECAUSE I FOUND OUT A FRIEND OF MINE IS GOING TO A DIFFRENT SCHOOL AND EVEN IF HE DOSN'T READ THIS ITS STILL FOR HIM... **

**DISCLAIMER: IF I OWNED BTR CARLOS WOULD BE MINE! BUT I DONT MAYBE THE CREATERS CAN SLIP ME THE RIGHTS FOR HALLOWEEN... WE R WHO WE R OR SHAKESPEAR or the ocs or JOHN CENA! or THE NOTEBOOK READ NOW!**

**CHAPTER 5**

**AROUND THE TIME SCHOOL STARTS IN L.A...**

It was weird how the summer went quick for everyone and now school was starting. It took all of Kennadee's will power to wake up to the alarm she had set the other night. She was going to wake up Marielle but as she got up she and her eyes were fixed on the newly turned on light, She saw that Marielle's bed was made and her dresser slightly open. Soon after brushing her teeth and hair she changed into a black tight shirt with sleave that went to her elbows with skinny jeans and knee high black and white chucks. She let her hair fall in her face. As she left her room she saw Colleen in a blue and white shirt that went to her elbows with a light blue skirt that went 2 inches above her knees , white tights and white flats. She curled her hair. Susie surpisingly(a/n didn't know how to spell it.) was up. She wore a black and red shirt with designs on it with blakc skinny jeans with red stiching and the new joker chucks her hair was staight with a red head band and black bangles. Marielle wore a red dress with black tights and flats with a black belt and red and black earings. Piper had a black jacket with a purple shirt skinny jeans and purple uggs. "Wait were forgeting something." Marielle said and wnet back to her room and got a wide necklace with a black jewel in it and the necklace resembled a tear drop. They all got theres and raced to the studio with there bookbags.

**THE STUDIO...**

As the girls got there the two girls hopped on there boyfriends and kissed them as if they didn't live with them.( the guys wore the same thing they did the first time they went to the school of rocque.) After Gustavo explained things he left with kelly not far behind and a weird guy came in with a black board. "Good morning class." He said kinda nicely. Nobody said anything then " I SAID GOOD MORINING!" He yelled. "Good moring" they said scared together. " Now I'm Mr.O but you can just call me Mr.O." he laughed at his joke. Then kendall sighed and gave him the car keys to Gustavo's new car. Of course Kennadee rolled her eyes. The next day they walked in and John Cena was there! " Ok you kids seem nice so lets start with gym." He said. They got up out of there seats waiting to be lead to the "gym" but he didn't lead them anywhere "Ok jog in place and when I blow the whistle shift your body to the left Got it good. BEGIN!" HE yelled. They jogged then he blew the whist and then he blew it like 76 times. James took out the beef casrole that looked like barf and put it on the desk and they all except John cena ate it. He ran then they left to make so much trouble for Gustavo that he just told them to go to the palmwood school in _his _way.

**The weekend...**

James sat with Colleen playing go fish, Piper had disappered somewhere, Carlos ,Susie,Logan and Marielle where watching the _Notebook._ Kendall was really tring to win back Kennadee well he never did have her but oh well. "please!" he begged. "fine!" she said. "Look I'm sor... wait did you say yes?" He asked with confusion. "Yes now please LEAVE ME BE!" She said loudly. with that she stalked her way to her room but oddly to Colleen she looked like she was smiling. After the door closed Kendall jumped in the air and yelled "YES!" Colleen looked at James she had long forgave him and had a very-very-maybe-not-even-there- crush on him. He it was his turn. "Got any... dates tonight?" He said with his infamous smirk. "No" she replied looking at her cards just to cheak. He put her cards down. "What are you doing?" she asked. ''Asking you if you want to see Kiss and tell 2: the next kiss." he responed."Umm I dont know who is all going?" she asked. " Your friends with my friends..." He said blunty. "Fine."She said way too bored like she didn't care. "AWWW Gustavo wants us!" Susie yelled.

**ROUQUE RECORDS...**

The girls were all there including Piper. They got in the booth and looked at the song lyrics. they got the signal to go.

Hot and dangerous  
>If you're one of us, then roll with us<br>'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love  
>And we've got hot-pants on and up<br>And yes of course we does we're running this town just like a club  
>And no, you don't wanna mess with us<br>Got Jesus on my necklace

I've got that glitter on my eyes  
>Stockings ripped all up the side<br>Looking sick and sexy-fied  
>So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)<p>

CHORUS:  
>Tonight we're going hard<br>Just like the world is ours  
>We're tearin' it apart<br>You know we're superstars  
>We R who we R!<p>

We're dancing like we're dumb  
>Our bodies go numb<br>We'll be forever young  
>You know we're superstars<br>We R who we R!

DJ turn it up  
>It's about damn time to live it up<br>I'm so sick of being so serious  
>It's making my brain delirious!<br>.com/we_r_who_we_r_lyrics_ke$

I'm just talkin' truth  
>I'm telling you 'bout the s— we do<br>We're sellin' our clothes, sleepin' in cars  
>Dressin' it down, hittin' on dudes (HARD!)<p>

I've got that glitter on my eyes  
>Stockings ripped all up the side<br>Looking sick and sexy-fied  
>So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)<p>

[CHORUS]

DJ turn it up  
>DJ turn it up<br>DJ turn it up  
>DJ turn it up<p>

Tonight we're going hard  
>Just like the world is ours<br>We're tearin' it apart  
>You know we're superstars<br>We R who we R!

We're dancing like we're dumb  
>Our bodies go numb<br>We'll be forever young  
>You know we're superstars<br>We R who we R!

OW!

After that they had another song. They were handed the lyrics and then got ready.

I saw you there, so beautiful  
>You stopped and stared, so magical<br>Then you asked me for my name  
>And we took an out town train<br>Before you leave, get up to go  
>I wanna know<p>

Do you like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckely?  
>Watching movies on Sunday?<br>Do you like kissing when it's raining?  
>Making faces in the station?<br>Do you like, I need to know  
>What do you like? before you go<p>

You walk me home, so wonderful  
>It starts to snow, it's incredible<br>Now we're walking up my street  
>And you slowly turn to me<br>You're three inches from my lips  
>But before we do this<p>

Do you like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckely?  
>Watching movies on Sunday?<br>Do you like kissing when it's raining?  
>Making faces in the station?<br>Do you like, I need to know  
>What do you like? before you go, oh oh<p>

Show me the place where you come from  
>And the places you dream of<br>I wanna know everything you are  
>But before we get that far<br>Do you like, I need to know  
>Do you like, before you go<p>

Do you like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckely?  
>Watching movies on Sunday?<br>Do you like kissing when it's raining?  
>Making faces in the station?<p>

Cause I like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckely?  
>Watching movies on Sunday?<br>Do you like kissing when it's raining?  
>Making faces in the station?<br>Do you like, yea yea yea yea

They parcticy fell asleep as soon as they reached the apartment.

**THE DATE NIGHT IS NEXT CHAP ONE POSITVIE REVEIW AND YOU'LL GET WHAT YOU DESIRE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER:6**

* * *

><p><strong>OK SO SORRRY I FORGOT YOU MIGHT ACTUALLY MISS ME N WELL YEAH. NOW I HAVE TO WRITE ON A NEW COMPUTER BECAUSE MY OLD ONE DOESN'T LIKE ME! OK SO THE GIRLS ARE NOW THE HEX GIRLS AND I'LL DISCLAIM IT SO NO BODYS SAYS: HEY THAT'S FROM SCOBBY DOO! SUE! WELL THAT'S WHY I DISCLAIM IT!<strong>

**DISCLAIMER THE NAME HEXGIRLS BELONGS TO SCOBBY DOO AND I DON'T OWN BTR OR OCS EXECPT SUSIE CHO!**

**2J GIRLS:**

The girls were getting ready for the date they had with the guys all knowing what moves they'd use on there guy. Susie had planned to kiss most of the movie. Colleen was planning on James making the first move. Marielle was going to hold Logan's hand. And Kennadee was going to confuse the heck out of Kendall. While doing the make-up and chatting they missed a faint whimper coming from some where outside. Piper was crying because James told her he was taking Colleen and not her! Well he told Piper he was happy and his smile that was nearly ear to ear showed it. He hugged piper and even gave her a kiss on the cheek out of happiness! But Tyler asked her to go with him and she took this as an opening to spy on James and Colleen! Tonight was going to be good.

**2J BOYS:**

The guys waited for the girls in the lobby as planned. They planned to go to the movie then go to dinner at a nice place. When the guys saw the girls they were awe struck. To the guys they looked like angles. Tyler raced up by Kendall and his jaw dropped when he saw Piper. "Bye big brother!" Katie shouted as she and Kyle walked away but she smacked them all out of there paralyzed state. They ran up to the girls shouting complements. "OK! Can we go? I would like to have a nice night tonight." Kennadee yelled. The girls walked to the cab waiting for them and the guys. "Um one question where's the driver?" Susie asked. "Oh Logan can drive so it's all good!" James answered. As they got there the guys thought: Tonight is going to be good!

**OK SHORT CHAPTER I KNOW!BUT REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER: 7 **

**OK SO TELL ME IF I SHOULD USE EPISODE THINGS TO HELP WITH THE CHAPTERS. I DON'T KNOW I'M NOT GOOD WITH THIS KINDA THING BUT I REALLY WANT A REVIEW SO TRUSTED READERS OF BIG TIME RUSH FANFICTION PLEASE! OH AND THERE IS A CAT STUCK UP IN A TREE AND IT MAKES ME LAUGH BUT NOBODYS TRYING TO GET IT DOWN OK THIS CAT IS IN ELIZABETH, NY. SO YEAH ….THIS GOT WERID FAST…**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN BTR, 3 OF 4 OCS IN THE STORY!, THE NAME HEX GIRLS, OR 7 CATS,2 DOGS,1 BUNNY,2 HAMMSTIRS,1 TURTLE, OR 5 FIVE FISH (WELL I DID BUT THEY ALL DIED IN HORRIABLE ACIDENTS WELL EXECPT THE DOGS THE STILL RUNNING…)or JOE'S DINER**

**MOVIES: THERTER 11:**

The way they all sat was boy; girl. So to left to right was Kendall, Kennadee, Logan, Marielle, Carlos, Susie, James, Colleen. Piper and Tyler _were_ going to see Unicorn Princess: Unicorn Crown, but Piper decided to spy on James and Colleen. Piper knew Colleen to well because Piper was closest to her! Most people thought it would have been Susie because of her day-dreaming but no. See Colleen had always been nicest to her in the group and got least sarcastic with her but Colleen is Colleen so you get what you get. Piper felt a pang of gilt as she saw them sit. _She's like my best friend I can't spy on her._ She thought. Then she saw that Carlos made a joke just as she was getting up. It made her mad they were having a good time with out her. She sat back down with lust in her heart.

Susie kept looking back nervously. "What expecting someone?" James asked her. "Hmm…uh no…I think someone is watching us." She responded. "Yeah the people behind us the movie is about to start and were laughing like crazy." He said. That reassured her so she just went back to watching the movie. James was worried though because Susie's vibes are usually never wrong so he pulled out his phone put down the volume and texted the other guys. They all checked back time to time but saw no one and gave up 15 minutes later. The guys all put there arms around the girls shoulders using some weird ways. After half way in to the movie, Susie and Carlos were kissing; James and Colleen very close and almost did until a bunch of popcorn kept hitting James or Colleen. On the last attempt James was hit and got angry. "Really! I mean come on! '' He yelled. Then everyone gave him a shhhh. He slumped into his seat. Colleen eyed this and kissed his cheek. "Popcorn can't follow us home." She whispered. James' eyes widened. Soon the credits came up on the screen. "Yo! Swallow each other later. Come on." Kendall said. Then Kennadee found a flier and smacked Carlos' shoulder. The two stopped kissing and looked around. "Where did everyone go?" Susie asked still looking. "Movies over Braniac."

**JOE'S DINER:**

As soon as they raced to the cab the girls went in first with the guys opening the door. "You cheated Logan." Marielle said. "How?" "You held me and kissed me." "Oh then yea I cheated." The ride was filled with jokes, and talking about how the movie was. When they finally got there Logan parked and they all went inside to find seats. They sat the same way they did at the movies. Soon they ordered and they got there food but it made sense nobody was there expect an old couple and two parents with their child.

Soon they all made a bet on who could eat fastest James or Logan. "Logs come on!" Or "James hurry!" was all to be heard. A minute later the outcome was a full but proud Logan. Soon all realized the time and decided to leave. They paid the bill and left. They were about to go into the car until Susie spotted a falling star. They all made a wish. Colleen turned to James. "What did you wish for?" He stayed quite. Then she realized something; there was no popcorn thrower. So she kissed him. After the kiss he said " Thanks for granting my wish." And walked back to the car.


End file.
